The present invention relates to ignition devices, and in particular to a spark plug with a long time and nearly continuous discharge.
In the conventional spark-ignition type engines, the ignition device consists of an ignition coil and a contact breaker, where for one working cycle of the engine the spark plug is instantaneously discharged and the electric spark of the discharge ignites the compressed fuel mixture.
However, with the above-mentioned device, when the fuel mixture is lean or too much of the exhaust gases are being recirculated, the ignition is not powerful enough thus creating problems such as increase in the fuel consumption and in the pollutants in the exhaust gases.